personalarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Brytenarth
Kingdom of Brytenarth The Kingdom of Brytenarth was a great kingdom of Men located in Ocassus, or Éodrac. Unlike their ancestor kingdom, Éador, they were not isolated, and regularly traveled to and traded with their continental neighbors. Brytenarth was a dominant naval power during its time, and would usually be responsible guarding trade routes and merchant ships in the waters between Ocassus and the Orinsulan Islands. The founders of Brytenarth were said to be the first humans to dwell in the continent, and built Brynendor with the help of the Dúnaryth. The coexistence of the Narthians and the Dúnaryth would also mean that mixed generations would be blessed with enhanced physical capabilities, as well as a larger lifespan, living up to 230. The Kingdom of Brytenarth was also the holder of the Relic of Knowledge, which made them the most advanced kingdom in its time. Its borders would also eventually occupy the entirety of the continent. However, due to corruption, infighting, warfare and foreign invaders, the Kingdom of Brytenarth would slowly decline, and would collapse during the Great War. During it's time, Brytenarth would be ruled by eight kings of a single dynasty, being marked by their family heirloom, the Brynendil. Culture During the Age of the Relics, the mountain ranges, hills and forests of Éodrac were much more prominent. Many cities and castles were built on mountains, and the Dúnaryth were very fond of the forests found in the continent, and many preferred to live there, as a result. Brytenarth was also a maritime power, and its ships were the largest and most advanced of the age. In particular, they were able to build ships that could launch fire at its opponents. The Narthians took pride in their naval power, and sought to maintain as long as they could. The Royal Heirloom "Very bright the sword was when it was forged; the light of the sun shone readily upon on it, and the light of the moon shone cold, and its edge was hard and keen." From the first king of Brytenarth to the last king of Éador, Brynendil, has been the royal family's heirloom for generations. It was originally created by the Dúnaryth and gifted to the first king of Brytenarth as acknowledgement of his rule. The sword wouldn't receive its name until the War of the Relics, until Harold Solveig, first king of Brytenarth rallied his men by drawing the sword, and the way it shone in front of their enemies inspired them to rally themselves and counterattack, winning the battle. It would then receive the name 'Brynendil,' the Light of the South. It was prophesied by the Dúnaryth that the blade would never shatter as long as there was someone worthy or eligible to be king. During the War of the Relics, The sword was lost on the Second Battle of Stakkrfell, and it was assumed to be broken. Gender Traditions Male Roles Male commoners were often expected to train in archery and swordsmanship, and it was mandatory for them to undergo naval training for six weeks every year. Aside from soldiering, many commoners took up laboring jobs such as forging, lumbering, mining, farming and so on. Nobles would also spend time learning how to fight, as well as leading fleets and armies. Most nobles were also experienced sailors, as they were required to study navigation and sailing. When nobles come of age, they were also given a test by having them sail a ship to one of the continents and return. Swordsmanship, unarmed combat and situational awareness were also practiced. Female Rolers Female commoners were also required to train archery and swordsmanship. Though, they spent more time learning how to defend their own homes rather than sailing. Many of them would also take up farming in absence of their fathers or husbands. It was also encouraged for a woman to adopt an athletic and physical lifestyle to produce healthy offspring. As a result, the Kingdom of Brytenarth was also reknowned for having many beautiful women, a trait which would pass down to its ancestor kingdom. Upper-class women, along with unarmed combat and athletics, were also taught diplomacy and courtship, and had a very strict and rigid education. Narthian Religion The Narthians, like many other nations during the Age of the Relics, worshipped the Reliquii, and would devote festivals to them and conduct rituals for their favors. However, there are some who worship the Dúnarýne. Their numbers would slowly increase throughout the years, and would become one of the many causes for the fall of Brytenarth. They also believed that everything in the world was living, and had a soul residing in it, which resulted in Narthians heavily valuing their belongings, especially the Relic of Knowledge. Death and the Afterlife The Narthians believed that after death, the body would trap the soul inside, where it would slowly fade as it decayed. So there were no tombs and burials, which were looked upon as something one would do to someone he hated. Instead, funerals consisted of the deceased being brought unto a ship, along with all the valuables he has, and items he specified to bring with him in his will, and have it burn as it sails into the sea. It was believed that the souls of the ship would carry on with him to the afterlife, which he could use to travel to the spiritual plane, where he could then present his valuables and achievements to the Reliquii, and they could assess if he was worthy of staying in the City of Stars. If he was approved, his spirit could then stay there, and be at eternal rest and peace. If he was deemed not to be worthy, he would be reborn into the world once more, where he would have another chance to prove himself worthy. General Aesthetic City Aesthetic 1.jpg City Aesthetic 2.jpg Narthian Castle.jpg (1) Male Commoner Outfit.jpg|One of the common outfits for lower-class males (1.1) Male Noble Outfit.jpg|Common outfit for the male nobility (2) Male Commoner Outfit.jpg|Another common outfit for the lower-class males, mostly worn by travelers or merchants (2) Male Noble Outfit.jpg|Another common outfit for male nobility (3) Female Commoner Outfit.jpg|A common outfit for female commoners (3.3) Female Noble Outfit.gif|Common outfits for female nobles (4) Female Commoner Outfit.jpg|Another common outfit for female commoners, mostly worn by workers in taverns or other urban employments Etymology The name 'Brytenarth' means "Light of the South," derived from 'Bryten,' meaning south, and 'Narth,' meaning light. History Early Years The Kingdom of Brytenarth was one of the first kingdoms to ever be founded, composed of the earliest human groups blessed with the relics from the Reliquii, and with aid from the first generation of Dúnaryth. Before the founding of Brytenarth, they were small, nomadic tribes at first, simply hunting and living off the countryside for survival. However, when several tribes banded together to build Brynendor on AR 26, and settled there. Four years later, when it had become a large port-city, Harold Solveig and the leaders of the most influential factions in Brynendor at the time, and declared himself as the first King of Brytenarth. The Line of Brytenarth The Line of Brytenarth consisted of 8 kings, Harold, Siegfried, Raynor Oakenshield, Aesir Thane, Anders Arklyn, Morten, Harald and Karifell. The reign of Raynor, Aesir and Anders marked the period of Brytenarth's golden age. It was also during the golden age where the Valahir Clans would be founded, and would frequently come into conflict with Brytenarth and several factions in Medu. Decline and Collapse The abrupt death of Anders Solveig marked the end of Brytenarth's golden age, and the start of its decline. It started through the assassination of Arklyn Solveig, replaced by Morten, who was extravagantly corrupt. His lavish lifestyle and negligence of duty had greatly damaged Brytenarth's maritime commerce. He had also purged most of the officers and generals in the army, replacing them with those loyal to him, mostly through bribery. On 1910 AR, the Valahir Clans, secretly aided by the Dúnarýne, and led by the Dimen, launched a full-scale invasion of Brytenarth. This coalition force fought against Narthian forces for eight years, until the Kingdom of Brytenarth collapsed on 1918 AR. The Great War After the collapse of Brytenarth, the remaining Narthians fled to Medu, where they would continue fighting in the war until its resolution on 1946 AR. After the war, they would return to the continent in an attempt to resettle there, eventually forming the Kingdom of Éador. Military Recruitment Process Upon being called to battle, each of Brytenarth's vassals were usually in charge of overseeing the yearly naval training of the residents in their fiefs. During war, they would also be the ones leading the armies they recruited from their own fiefs, with the king or a field marshal in charge of the overall army. Armies The bulk of Brytenarth's army is composed of conscripts and militia, serving temporarily before returning to their homes. They would be the ones who would be affording their own equipment, though those who cannot serve, such as the old and the disabled, would provide a fee for these soldiers' equipment. Most of them would afford padded leather under a set of chain mail, with greaves, gauntlets and helmets, mostly kettle hats. If they were particularly well-off, some of them would be able to afford plate armor. Most of them would be serving in the navy, trained in boarding and navigation, save for those with heavy armor, and the professional core of the army. They were serving as Brytenarth's ground forces. Despite their heavy armor, they were trained to be as mobile as possible. They were trained to be used to navigating through rough terrain in terrible weather conditions with their heavy armor. Their leaders and officers were trained to get a lay of the land, finding the best routes to go through. The professional army was a small force, and tactics such as Defeat in Detail and Concentration of Force, as well as a decentralization of command, were heavily encouraged in the military. The professional army also utilized crossbowmen. They were much easier to use than longbows, and had a much higher piercing capacity. Majority of the professional army were crossbowmen due to this. They usually wore a mix of leather and chain mail, with plates around vital areas. Equipment besides the crossbows would vary between units, as some would wear a pavise shield with swords or shields, while some would equip a sword and buckler. While conscripted crossbows were only trained on foot, the professional crossbowmen were also trained to ride and shoot on horseback. Though, these skills were rarely used due to the mountainous terrain. The Navy The main strength of Brytenarth's military come from its navy, which in itself counts as a global power. During its time, Narthian ships could be seen all around the world, recruited and commissioned by other factions to bolster their own fleet or to guard merchant ships travelling overseas. They were the only ones capable of defeating the fleets of the Valahir Clan, who also has a reputation for a mighty navy. Majority of the marines serving on the ships were archers equipped with longbows, lightly armored and sporting a sword and buckler for boarding. They're also trained to maintain and navigate ships, as well as using the artillery on them, if there are any. During battle, they're trained mainly for ramming, as well as firing upon the enemy when necessary. When boarding, they're usually trained to aim for officers when able, and to fire in volleys before attacking. Regions Brynendor Brynendor was the first capital of Brytenarth. It was built on the southern parts of the continent beside the ocean, serving as a lighthouse and a port for the ships there. However on AR 927, Brynendor was stormed by the Valahir Clans, and the resulting battle for the city, which lasted a year, had reduced the city into ruins, making it inhabitable, and the Narthians were forced to abandon it. Nárthil After the loss of Brynendor, the Narthians moved their capital to Nárthil, a city built atop a mountain. It's natural defenses combined with formidable walls and adequate garrison made it almost impossible to take. However, this reputation was ruined on AR 1913, when a force of Valahir and Dúnarýne took the city, sacked it and razed it to the ground. Environment Brytenarth's Environment 1.jpg Brytenarth's Environment 2.jpg Brytenarth's Environment 3.jpg Brytenarth's Environment 4.jpg